


Виновен

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как много мужчины теряют из-за женской интуиции, и как с этим бороться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виновен

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Аурум

У нее были розовые ногти. Розовые волосы, белая блузка, короткая юбка в складку, блестящие резиновые сапожки на ногах — в цветочек. На висящем на соседнем стуле светло-зеленом плаще еще подсыхали капли дождя, стоила такая детализация немыслимые деньги, если только она не программировала свой аватар сама. На столе перед ней дымилась чашка горячего шоколада, клубничное мороженое таяло на золотых вафлях, и глянцевые журналы кричали желтыми заголовками.

Полнота образа впечатляла, но почему-то именно ногти, покрытые розовым перламутровым лаком, показались Шоичи перебором.

Он протер очки, запотевшие, как только он вошел в кафе. Иногда излишняя детализация аватара доставляла неудобства, хоть и сразу заявляла о статусе.

— Простите, — Шоичи остановился у ее стола, — вы ведь Момои Сацуки?

Момои подняла на него взгляд. Моргнула. Почти театральным жестом вытащила из разъехавшейся стопки газету и перелистнула несколько страниц.

— Имаеши Шоичи? — она развернула газету к нему. На фотографии он вручал приз Акаши.

— Верно. Но вы ведь меня и так бы узнали.

— Я на всякий случай, — она улыбнулась. — Трудно же поверить, что такой человек разыскал меня за завтраком.

Не спросив разрешения, Шоичи сел напротив нее.

— Вы мне слишком дорого стоите в последнее время. А решать неприятные проблемы я предпочитаю до обеда.

— Но все же после завтрака? — она помешала шоколад длинной ложкой.

Шоичи отвел взгляд от ее пальцев.

От вафель шел восхитительный запах ванили и сдобы, за окнами сверкала умытая дождем весенняя улица, синее небо отражалось в белых столешницах. Программисты кафе постарались вовсю, пожалуй, в этом районе Диджитал-сити никого не удивишь излишней детализацией. И, пожалуй, стоит попробовать тут кофе.

— Все же после, — согласился Шоичи, поднимая руку, чтобы позвать официантку.

Да, детализация изумляющая: зерновой кофе, гудение кофемолки, эспрессо-машина. Кто-то очень точно поработал с передачей импульсов мозгу, запахи не приедались и не становились слабее со временем, сохраняя ту восторженную ноту, которую дает только первый вдох.

Момои делала вид, что читает журнал — «Гладиатор Диджитал», вроде бы — но, судя по движению зрачков, на самом деле разглядывала отражение Шоичи в окне.

— Вы мне слишком дорого стоите в последнее время, — повторил Шоичи после двойного эспрессо.

Он создавал Колизей, чтобы зарабатывать на нем самому. Он создавал его с нуля — искал программистов и дизайнеров, сценаристов для игр. Он доказывал инвесторам и спонсорам, что это будет интересно и зрелищно. После лавировал между всеми, кто хотел прибрать его детище к рукам. Он подтолкнул команды к созданию Лиги, подсказывал, как привлечь деньги, как подбирать игроков. Шесть лет его жизни ушло на это.

А теперь эта женщина с розовыми ногтями срывала один джек-пот за другим. Шоичи мог бы поверить в один большой выигрыш, даже в цепочку выигрышей, в конце концов, он тоже мог анализировать игроков, но вот в то, что можно предсказывать исход матча каждый раз с такой точностью — количество раундов, полученные травмы, набранные очки — поверить не мог.

Момои ковырнула вилкой обломок вафли, плавающий в розовой луже. Ее тарелка походила на морской берег, покрытый щепками от разбившегося о рифы корабля, а на поверхности уже остывшего шоколада застывала коричневая пенка.

Присутствие Шоичи заставляло ее нервничать, она не прикоснулась к своему завтраку. Какая мелкая месть за потерянные сотни тысяч биткойнов.

— Как вы это делаете? — спросил Шоичи. — Взламываете игру? Или подговариваете игроков? — Именно это интересовало его настолько, что он пришел на встречу с ней сам. Люди, которых он предпочитал называть «инвесторами» настаивали на том, чтобы Момои Сацуки просто исчезла, но Шоичи это не казалось решением проблемы: если в системе есть уязвимость, рано или поздно ее найдет кто-то еще. К тому же, он не любил предсказуемые решения.

Момои вжалась в спинку стула, словно его предположение ее оскорбило, но мгновенно оправилась — вскинула подбородок и развернула плечи. Белая блузка натянулась на груди. Почему женщины обязательно прибавляют груди своего аватара пару размеров?

— Я просто знаю, кто и на что способен.

— Не уверен, что этим можно объяснить ваши успехи. Я бы больше вам поверил, если бы вы сказали, что видите будущее.

Она вдруг расслабилась и хихикнула.

— Ну в каком-то смысле. Я слежу за играми, за событиями в их жизни. — Момои придвинула к себе один из журналов. — Мужчины, на самом деле ужасно предсказуемые.

Шоичи посмотрел на обложку. Киеши Теппей выходил из ресторана, заслоняя собой девушку от камер и вспышек.

— Серьезно? Вы хотите убедить меня, что вот этого вам достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы?

Момои кивнула.

— В четверг у него матч с Ханамией. Он проиграет.

— Вы знаете статистику их встреч?

— Шесть побед у Киеши, две ничьи. Ханамия очень сильный игрок, но ни разу у Киеши не выиграл, — быстро сказала она.

— И вы все же на него поставите?

— Да.

Шоичи повернул журнал к себе, рассматривая девушку за спиной Киеши. Смуглая кожа, короткие кудрявые волосы, массивный браслет на руке над часами.

— Это его врач, насколько мне известно, — а известно ему об игроках было все, — между ними ничего нет.

— Ну да! Но для ревности не нужны основания.

Ревнующий Ханамия... Шоичи поморщился.

— Что будет у Киеши сломано в этот раз?

— Ни-че-го! Ведь она — врач! Любая травма означает, что они только будут видеться чаще.

Логично, но уверенность и беззаботность в голосе Момои наталкивали на подозрение — обо всем уже договорились. Интересно, какая часть отходит Ханамии? Представить, что на договорной матч согласился Киеши, сложнее, но Шоичи никогда не нравились его неизменная доброжелательность и показная простота.

— Что еще вы можете предположить?

Момои немного помедлила, прежде чем ответить. Взгляд у нее сделался сосредоточенным, словно она читала невидимую Шоичи книгу.

— Киеши выйдет с копьем и щитом — раз он встречается с врачом, нейро-боли его опять беспокоят, поэтому он предпочтет держать противника на расстоянии. Ханамия выберет сеть и трезубец, потому что тоже догадается с чем выйдет Киеши. Матч продлится не меньше одиннадцати раундов, столько Ханамии потребуется на подготовку.

— Ханамия с трезубцем? — недоверчиво покачал головой Шоичи.

Момои достала стило и принялась чертить на столе схему предполагаемого боя, увлеченно рассуждая о достоинствах каждого вида оружия. Шоичи вскоре перестал ее слушать — потом почитает логи разговора — и стал просто смотреть. Аватары с высокой детализацией передавали все эмоции владельца не хуже настоящего лица. Момои то немного хмурилась, то вскидывала на Шоичи блестящие глаза — вы же понимаете! — и рисовала дальше. Она даже раскраснелась, будто от бега.

Шоичи даже у игроков не часто видел настолько глубокий и искренний интерес к игре.

— Я сравню ваши выкладки с настоящим матчем, — сказал он, когда Момои закончила свои объяснения. — Пока же, прошу вас, не разговаривайте ни с одним из них. До пятницы.

Сомнительно было, что оба — и Киеши, и Ханамия — стали бы действовать по настолько прописанному сценарию. В особенности Ханамия, он любил собственные схемы.

Выйдя из кафе, Шоичи отправил сообщение Вакамацу: игру в четверг перенести на изолированный сервер, за Ханамией и Киеши установить наблюдение.

* * *

 

— Этого я от вас не ожидала, — сказала Момои Сацуки в пятницу.

Настоящая, живая Момои Сацуки, немного растерянная и растрепанная. Она неловко поправила волосы, как будто не знала, где находится ее же ухо. Так бывает, если резко выдернуть человека из долгого погружения, необходимая реальному миру координация восстанавливается не сразу. На висках и лбу у Момои еще оставались следы от вирт-шлема, и она даже не пыталась вырваться из рук крепко держащего ее Вакамацу.

Шоичи хотел ей напомнить ее фразу про предсказуемость мужчин, но взгляд задержался на пуговицах ее блузки: третья сверху готова была вот-вот выскользнуть из петли. Он представил, как Момои неуверенными руками снимает с себя облегающий вирт-комбинезон и натягивает обычную одежду.

Так трогательно. Он сам ни за что бы не справился с пуговицами в первые полчаса реала.

— Спасибо, я польщен, — ответил Шоичи и жестом предложил проследовать за ним вглубь дома.

Шаги Момои было почти неслышными за тяжелой поступью Вакамацу. Тому, кажется, было неуютно — он переваливался сзади, едва придерживая Момои за плечо, словно боялся сломать.

— У вас красивый дом.

Момои осматривалась без особого испуга, хотя не могла не догадываться, почему ее сюда привезли. Полмиллиона потерянных биткойнов переполнили чашу терпения инвесторов. Шоичи вчера пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы уговорить их положиться на него.

— Благодарю. Вот сюда, пожалуйста. — Шоичи закрыл за ней дверь.

— О. — Момои вздрогнула и покачнулась, как ослепший в одно мгновение человек .

— Комната полностью изолирована, — пояснил Шоичи. — Никакого доступа в Сеть.

Момои растерянно опустилась на диван, погладила кожаную обивку, принялась ощупывать декоративный шнур. Почти все гости Шоичи вели себя так: кто-то трогал предметы, кто-то начинал говорить, просто чтобы услышать свой голос, или поминутно откашливаться. Когда так резко теряешь половину информации о мире, хочется восполнить ее недостаток оставшимися чувствами.

— Здесь обычно проходят особенно важные переговоры, но на ближайшие пару недель эта комната станет вашим домом. — Он замолчал, чтобы дать Момои время прийти в себя и осознать, что произошло.

Она поерзала на диване, все еще теребя шнур.

— Очень... К этому надо привыкнуть.

Момои повернулась, рассматривая обстановку позади себя: массивный письменный стол, стеллажи с дисками, морской пейзаж на стене. Снова села прямо, оставив наконец шнур в покое, и сжала подол юбки.

— Надо привыкнуть, — повторила она.

— Я не тороплю.

Шоичи устроился напротив нее — в глубокое кресло. На журнальном столе между ними стоял антикварный метроном, Момои отвела маятник в сторону и отпустила, прислушиваясь к равномерному тиканию.

— Это вместо того, чтобы меня убить? — спросила она.

— Я вижу, вы все-таки понимаете.

— Да, но... Вы в прошлый раз спросили, как я это делаю. Если вам интересно, значит, вы с самого начала не собирались меня убивать. Я думала, вы просто отстраните меня от тотализатора или попытаетесь взломать там, в вирте. Про перенос в реал я как-то не догадалась.

Неудивительно, когда почти вся жизнь проходит в вирте — учеба, работа, общение. Реал — слепое пятно всего поколения. Шоичи самому довольно долго приходилось привыкать.

— Я снова польщен. — Он слегка поклонился.

— Через две недели я снова смогу вернуться?

— Да.

— Что изменится?

— Я буду знать, врали вы мне в прошлый раз или нет.

Она снова скомкала подол юбки и уставилась на свои колени.

— Вы хотите проверить?..

— Да. На следующие две недели мы отстраним от матчей восемь игроков: Аомине, Кисе, Акаши, Мурасакибару, Мидориму, Ханамию, Химуро и Кагами.

Момои подняла взгляд.

— Они очень расстроятся.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Шоичи пожал плечами. Именно на их матчах точность предсказаний Момои выходила за все разумные пределы. — Но думаю, они расстроятся еще сильнее, если их публично обвинят в сговоре.

— Остальных вы сведете случайным образом?

— Именно. Вам будет предоставлена вся информация об их перемещениях, которую можно найти в открытых источниках.

Перестав теребить подол, Момои поставила локти на колени и сцепила пальцы. Вдруг улыбнулась:

— Знаете, это будет даже интересно!  
* * *

 

— Поздравляю, если бы вы делали ставку, выиграли бы сегодня пятьдесят тысяч, — Шоичи поставил поднос с чаем на журнальный стол.

Момои вздохнула:

— Спасибо. Такой скучный матч получился.

— Зрители бы с вами не согласились.

Поначалу Шоичи было интересно следить за играми по раскладкам Момои: совпадет — не совпадет. К четвертому матчу, конечно, приелось.

— Скоро вы меня выпустите?

— Как только вам поверят самые упорные скептики. — Шоичи протянул ей диск. — Послезавтра будет матч между Хьюгой и Мибучи. Это записи их последних десяти игр. Сакурай завтра принесет вам периодику.

Момои повертела диск в руках и отложила в сторону.

— Знаете, мне всегда казалось, что нет ничего интереснее игр: просчет вероятностей, анализ статистики и деталей жизни игроков, удовлетворение от победы...

— Но когда в жизни нет ничего, кроме них, ужасно скучно?

Она подтянула ноги к груди и обхватила колени руками.

— Здесь даже окна нет.

Шоичи представил себя на ее месте. Он бы тоже уже начинал сходить с ума. Наверное, стоит ей принести почитать или посмотреть что-нибудь не относящееся к играм.

— Это вынужденная необходимость, вы же понимаете.

Может, вывести ее погулять в сад? Он не слишком ухоженный, но от этого более интересный. Нет, лучше не надо. Даже намек на контакт с внешним миром стоит исключить — для ее же безопасности.

Значит, фильмы или книги. Интересно, что она любит? Шоичи почему-то казалось, что романтические мелодрамы Момои точно не подойдут. Может быть, детективы или научная фантастика.

— Я люблю исторические романы, — Момои поправила прядь волос, вылезшую из-за уха.

Шоичи на секунду даже засмотрелся на движение длинных пальцев. Сегодня никакого лака на ногтях. Ах да, когда Шоичи заходил утром, в комнате пахло ацетоном.

— Что, простите?

— Я люблю исторические романы, — Момои опустила одно колено вниз и улыбнулась. — Буду очень благодарна.

Шоичи повел плечом — между лопаток неприятно закололо.

— Я попробую что-нибудь подобрать. — Он встал и направился к двери.

Какая же неприятная штука — женская интуиция. Шоичи остановился на полпути, едва не споткнувшись при мысли, что и его побег Момои могла предсказать. Не хотел бы он жить с этой женщиной под одной крышей дольше необходимого. Он, который всегда гордился своей непредсказуемостью.

— Мне нужно ответить на несколько звонков, — сказал Шоичи. — Я вернусь через полчаса. С фильмом.

* * *

 

Дождь мерно шуршал листьями магнолий в саду, но если закрыть дверь, в комнату не проникало ни звука. Она опустела три дня назад, но Шоичи продолжал пить здесь чай каждый вечер. Журнальный стол все еще покрывали начерченные Момои схемы и распечатанные сетевые журналы; на кресле лежала колода карт десяткой пик вверх — он пытался научить Момои играть в покер, но хотя она легко считала вероятности, скрывать свои эмоции у нее совсем не получалось. И предсказать, когда Шоичи блефует, а когда нет у нее не выходило.

Надо с этим заканчивать. Пусть Сакурай завтра все уберет. Шоичи глубоко вдохнул. И проветрит.

Зеленый лотос, кажется, так назывался этот шампунь.

Еще немного постояв на пороге, Шоичи вышел в коридор.

Во входную дверь позвонили, и Шоичи выглянул в окно. У Сакурая и Вакамацу были свои ключи, а кого могло еще принести в такую погоду?

Промокшая до нитки, на крыльце стояла Момои. Шоичи бросился открывать дверь.

— Вы с ума сошли? Заходите быстрее.

На лице Момои слезы мешались с каплями дождя.

— Это все вы! — Она всхлипнула. — Это все вы виноваты!

— Да, конечно, идемте же, вам надо переодеться, — Шоичи кивнул, обнимая ее за плечи, заранее согласный, что виноват именно он. Неважно в чем.

Момои сбросила его руки и отступила на шаг.

— Он сказал, что я уродина!

— Кто сказал?

— Дай-чан! — Момои отбросила мокрые волосы со лба и отступила еще.

Ну конечно, кто еще мог бы такое сказать. Шоичи на мгновение задержался взглядом на высокой груди — он еще при первой встрече в реале подумал, что Момои свой аватар ничуть не приукрасила, но сейчас, когда мокрая белая блузка облепила тело, закрывать на это глаза стало совершенно невозможно.

Шоичи поспешно перевел взгляд выше — слезы Момои совершенно не портили, нужно быть идиотом вроде Аомине, чтобы назвать ее уродиной. И нужно быть женщиной, чтобы принять это близко к сердцу.

— Вам нужно надеть что-то сухое. И выпить что-нибудь горячее.

Он подтолкнул Момои в сторону знакомой ей комнаты.

Спустя пятнадцать минут они пили чай на диване, как будто Момои и не уходила никуда. Правда, Шоичи ни разу не доводил ее до слез. Возможно, зря. Она куталась в слишком большой для нее махровый халат Шоичи, все еще украдкой терла глаза — и смотреть на это было даже приятно.

Шоичи налил ей чай и плеснул в чашку немного виски. Дождался, пока она сделает глоток.

— Вам лучше?

— Нет. — Момои больше не всхлипывала, но ее голос все равно звучал глухо.

Покачав бутылку виски в руке, Шоичи предложил:

— Будете чистый? Или со льдом?

— Я ведь не уродина? И не толстая?

Шоичи налил себе. Интересно, это она флиртует, или ей действительно надо знать? Момои никогда не производила на него впечатление женщины, которая не подозревает о своей красоте.

— Вы очень красивая, Момои-сан, вы и сами это знаете.

Она стянула халат на груди.

— Бывают моменты, когда начинаешь в этом сомневаться.

— Вы пришли ко мне поздним вечером, чтобы я вас переубедил?

Момои бросила взгляд на часы, и ее губы удивленно округлились. Похоже, она действительно не подозревала, насколько уже поздно.

— Это все вы виноваты, — сказала она.

— Вы это уже говорили.

— В прошлый раз я другое имела в виду.

Шоичи вытянул ноги, удобнее устраиваясь на диване. Он всегда испытывал удовольствие — довольно извращенное, надо признать, — когда люди винили его в своих бедах, обоснованно или нет.

— Могу я услышать весь список своих прегрешений?

— Дай-чан ужасно разозлился, когда узнал, что вы его отстранили, чтобы доказать мою невиновность, — выпростав тонкую руку из слишком большого рукава, Момои начала загибать пальцы. — Мне все-таки запретили делать ставки. Совсем. Никаких подставных лиц. Сказали, что если меня хотя бы заподозрят в этом, мне отрежут доступ в вирт насовсем. — Она замолчала, глотнула чая, но, совершенно очевидно, обвинительная речь на этом не заканчивалась. — А еще мне не с кем смотреть кино вечером. Я ужасно привыкла к реалу, знаете?

Шоичи кивнул. От ее подсыхающих волос в комнате снова пахло зеленым лотосом.

— Не сомневаюсь, что Аомине вас быстро простит. Вы же хорошие друзья, — сказал Шоичи и поморщился про себя: мысль о том, что эти двое близки, была смутно неприятна. — И вы всегда можете позвонить мне, если вам захочется посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. С тотализатором, увы, ничего не поделать.

Момои долго молчала. Шоичи тянул виски. Тишина в комнате была довольно комфортной — не тянуло ни включить музыку, ни снова начать разговор. Один раз только Момои потянулась к метроному, но остановила его после второго удара.

— Мне предложили работу, — сказала она наконец. — Консультантом. Предсказывать стратегии для команды.

— Для какой? — насторожился Шоичи.

— Не скажу. Секрет.

Не так опасно, как постоянно выигрывать, но все равно неприятно. Шоичи потер виски. Если какая-то команда начнет побеждать в каждой игре... Опять убытки. Эта женщина его разорит. Наверное, стоило сразу согласиться с ее убийством, каким бы предсказуемым решением оно ни казалось.

Предложить ей работу? Заест паранойя, что она выкинет его из бизнеса. С ее-то талантами.

Шоичи одним глотком допил оставшийся виски.

— Момои-сан.

Она подняла на него взгляд.

— Выходите за меня замуж?

Момои приоткрыла рот, словно намеревалась тут же ответить, и закусила губу.

— Вы можете отказаться, — сказал Шоичи. — Обещаю, второго похищения не последует. Не бойтесь.

Она продолжала молчать. Рассматривая пальцы Момои, крепко сжимающие чашку, Шоичи подумал, что отказ — более чем закономерный в таких обстоятельствах — его расстроит. Этот чертов розовый лак на ногтях не к добру.

— Я не боюсь. Просто от вас я этого не ожидала, — наконец сказала Момои.

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Это же вы все время делаете неожиданные вещи.

На этот раз было совершенно невозможно не напомнить ей:

— Но вы же говорили, что все мужчины ужасно предсказуемы.

— Мне придется взять свои слова обратно, и вы в этом снова виноваты. И в том, что я скажу вам «да» — тоже!

Шоичи снял очки, делая вид, что их вот просто обязательно нужно протереть именно в этот момент и ни секундой позже. Быть виноватым в этих грехах доставляло физическое удовольствие.

Как только он выйдет из комнаты, он запишет в блокнот три предложения:

1\. Купить кольцо.

2\. Подготовить брачный контракт.

3\. Никогда не учить жену играть в покер.


End file.
